<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yearbook by luna1ovegood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009811">yearbook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna1ovegood/pseuds/luna1ovegood'>luna1ovegood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna1ovegood/pseuds/luna1ovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of one shots set after the finale, showing zoey's (and the clarke family's) year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. homesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me again! so i was feeling kind of inspired after listened to sleeping at last's 'yearbook' album. (all credit to him for any lyrics + song/chapter titles)</p><p>spoilers for the finale obviously, as this picks up after it ended.</p><p>hopefully this can fill the void for a little while!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>You spend your whole life just to remember the sound<br/>
When the world was brighter, before we learned to dim it down<br/>
Call it survival, call it the freedom of will<br/>
Where breath is our own, our compass needle standing still</i>
  </p>
</div>It had been a whole week since the funeral and wake. A whole week since Zoey had barely moved from the couch of her parents house, staring blankly at whatever program was on the TV - some wrestling match that she was barely present enough to pay attention to. Her dad had liked wrestling, though, and somehow, for a small moment, it made her feel like he was still there with her. That he was going to press that buzzer any moment in excitement (or to aggressively insist that she made him a chocolate milkshake during the next ad break)...but there was just silence.<p>She hadn't heard a heart song since the funeral. Part of that was probably down to the fact she hadn't actually <i>seen</i> anyone to warrant a heart song, but she also wondered if maybe her powers were broken. Maybe the whole point of them had been so that her dad could communicate with her in the first place. Now that he was gone...well, she couldn't communicate with him any longer. That was what hurt the most.</p><p>Zoey managed to lift the remote for long enough to change the channel. Wrestling just wasn't helping. Instead, she switched to some documentary about a group of fishermen. Big mistake there.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>When the world was flat we dreamt of its edges<br/>
If love's elastic, then were we born to test it's reach?<br/>
Is it buried treasure or just a single puzzle piece?<br/>
It's poison ivy beneath our brave and trusting feet</i>
  </p>
</div>She watched as a father and daughter duo successful managed to catch a large batch of striped bass, and revelled in it. To them, it was like the best thing in the world. Something so simple brought them so much joy, and it couldn't help but remind her of the times that she'd gone fishing with her dad. David - he hadn't been the outdoorsy type, and yet somehow, Zoey - in all her somewhat nerdy, awkward glory, had been 'such a natural'. That was what Mitch had told her. <i>'You'll be dissecting that fish like you dissected the microwave next! Do we have a future vet on our hands?!'</i><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>All revelations come to us in recovery<br/>
Cry wolf, cry mercy, cry the name of the one you were raised to believe<br/>
</i>
  </p>
</div>Then, it truly hit her. The tears hit her like a ton of bricks; seemingly never ending and drenching the sleeves of her worn-out hoodie as she buried her face in them. Sure, she'd cried at the funeral - and at times when he was sick too, but not like that. Not to the extent that she felt like she couldn't stop it; like she was surprised at depth of liquid that she had in it. It didn't help that it reminded her of fishing even more.<p>It was at the sound of Zoey's wails that Maggie quickly made her way to the living room from the kitchen. She'd been such a pinnacle of strength during the past few weeks - more so than anyone had imagined, and Zoey couldn't help but feel guilty that she was the one sat there bawling her eyes out. It was supposed to be the other way around. <i>She</i> was supposed to be the strong one. She didn't do emotions for a reason. It was too much when it all came pouring out like this.</p><p>"Oh Zoey, its okay. Its okay. I'm here," Maggie said softly, sliding next to Zoey. Neither of them dared to sit on the side that was once Mitch's yet. It was too soon. Maggie pulled her close, hands running through her daughters warm locks as she did her best not to get teary-eyed herself, "You cry as much as you need to. Its alright."</p><p>She wanted to say something - <i>anything</i>, but Zoey was so choked up that nothing would come out. "I-I just..." Even as she attempted to clear her throat...nothing. There was nothing <i>to</i> say - nothing that her mother didn't know already. That he was gone, and that he wasn't coming back. </p><p>"Shhh," Maggie assured, trying her best to soothe her. A single tear slid down her own cheek, which she wiped away with a single finger. As much as Maggie believed in the good in the world and that emotions were nothing to be ashamed of, she still didn't like crying in front of her kids. Not when they needed her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Cry heart, cry yourself to sleep, cry a storm of tears if it helps you breathe<br/>
It helps you, if it helps you breathe</i>
  </p>
</div>Eventually, Zoey seemed to calm down. She wasn't sure if it was because she was too exhausted to cry anymore, or because she had simply run out of tears. Either way, she felt drained as she cleared her throat to speak. It felt as though it took all the energy in the world, "Thanks mom. I love you...do you think I could just stay here tonight again?"<p>"Of course, sweetie. Whatever you need."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. watermark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the clarke family prepare for a new arrival.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two chapters in one day! apparently i'm on a roll lol.</p><p>i hope you enjoy! apologies for any errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>You were carved out of the sea<br/>
Watermarked by your ancestry<br/>
In a tug of war between the tide and me<br/>
What felt like loss was a victory<br/>
Cause you were swept ashore like bottles holding prayers</i>
  </p>
</div>It was exactly three days after Zoey <i>finally</i> retreated back to her apartment, that she received a phone call from my brother at exactly two minutes past midnight.<p>"Zoey, hey. Emily's in labour. Mom is already on her way, but I thought you'd want to know," David said quickly through the phone. She could tell he was panicking - he had been ever since Mitch had died. He was still struggling to wrap his head around the fact that their father didn't get to meet his grandson, and the fact that he wouldn't have his guidance during this new chapter of his life.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. I'll be right there," She managed to mumble, still half asleep.</p><p>As she lazily stumbled around the dimly lit room; feeling the inherent weight that dark cloud over her head weighing her down, she grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on over her pyjamas. It wasn't as if anyone was going to judge her for not putting in an effort at this hour, anyway. She was going to a hospital, after all.</p><p>Grabbing her phone and purse, Zoey both items into her pocket, before exiting her room. Max was still sound asleep on the sofa - he'd <i>insisted</i> on keeping her company for the day, as he knew how much she'd been struggling. Secretly, she hadn't wanted to be alone, either. It was too much for her to be left with her thoughts in such an quiet, empty apartment. </p><p>Gently, she shook his shoulder - only enough to wake him as peacefully as possible. "Hey, sorry for waking you...um, David just called. Emily is in labour."</p><p>Without so much as a beat, he was rising from the couch and stepping up to be exactly what she needed in that moment. He was still wearing his clothes from earlier in the day, so slid back into his shoes and passed her her white trainers. "Come on, I'll drive."</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><i>You were carved out of the earth<br/>
Safe and sound in your second birth<br/>
Gravity has tied your ankle to the shore<br/>
As a lighthouse tamed the endless ocean war</i>
  </p>
</div>They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later - in large part due to the sheer lack of traffic at that time of the night. She was grateful that it had been fairly quick, as she didn't know how to fill the silence on the journey there. Part of her was excited for the arrival of her newborn nephew, and yet, the other part couldn't help but be reminded it was the first thing her dad was missing. There was also so many major life events in her life that he was going to miss out on.<p>Shuffling through the automatic doors, Max followed right beside her and they were welcome with open arms by Maggie. </p><p>"Hey sweetie. Max. Its good to see you both. David is just in the ward with Emily now. She's not fully dilated yet - I think she's close though, so its just a waiting game now." She explained, guiding them to come sit down with her. Zoey knew that Maggie wished she could be in the delivery room with them - it was her first grandchild after all, but the hospital has a strict one birthing partner only policy, so they had to abide by it.</p><p>Zoey took a seat opposite her mother, whilst Max paused for a second. "Can I get you guys anything? Coffee? Hot chocolate? Whatever tragic snacks they have left in the vending machine? 'Cos I'm guessing all the good ones will be gone."</p><p>"Hot chocolates would be great, thanks," Zoey stated. They had long been a Clarke family tradition, so she knew her mother would approve. </p><p>"Alright, I'll be back," He assured, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder for a second before retreating to find the nearest hot drinks machine.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
  <p><i>Against the calming light our silhouettes are changing shape<br/>
The stories you've been told have made you brave</i>
  </p>
</div>"You know, this got me thinking about the last time we were here for the birth of a baby...with you," Maggie began out of nowhere, just as Max returned with three hot chocolates in tow. He handed one to each of them, and then held on to one himself as he took a seat next to Zoey.<p>"Oh, mom, please. I don't think Max needs to hear all of the cringey details of my birth. As a matter of fact, I don't think I do either." She cringed slightly at the thought. Pregnancy and birth seemed so <i>exhausting</i> - she didn't know how Emily had coped with it all.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not going to go into the details. It just reminded me...your dad was so happy to have a girl. I had such a long labour, and I just remember how excited he was when you turned out to be well, you - as we didn't find out what you were going to be. That, and the fact that you had this full head of red hair...well, suffice to say we were both a little shocked. But in a good way." Maggie chuckled slightly, obviously remembered something else, "As soon as he saw your hair, do you know what he said? Lets name her Tabitha, because she looks like the neighbour's tabby cat. I said no way, I'm not naming our daughter after a cat! but, eventually I caved on letting him keep it as a middle name."</p><p>Zoey gave her mother a somewhat confused look, "Hang on a second, that's why my middle name is Tabitha? You let him basically name me after a cat?"</p><p>"Your middle name is [i]Tabitha?[/i] How come I didn't know this?" Max interjected, somewhat amused by the revelation. Now all of those dumb-yet-somewhat-endearing nicknames she'd given him over the years didn't seem so bad.</p><p>"Shut it, [i]Maxwell[/i]," She cut him off, causing Max to frown. She knew how much he hated being called that. It reminded him of when his parents insisted on calling him by his full name whenever he'd done something wrong.</p><p>Maggie couldn't help but be amused, "What can I say? He wore me down. Besides, I think it fits you."</p><p>Zoey frowned, failing to see how that was true...until she realised that her <i>dad</i> had picked it. It was like it brought a whole new meaning to a name that she'd grown up hating. How could she hate it after hearing that - after seeing the humour in her dad naming her after a darn <i>cat</i>? It was so like him, and maybe he'd made a point. Maybe in some weird, roundabout way it <i>was</i> fitting. Because in that moment, she suddenly felt more connected to him again - even if it was just for the night.</p><p>Her thought process was cut off by a slightly out of breath David bursting through the door. He was beaming from ear to ear - the happiest she'd seen him in months...no, <i>ever</i>, and she knew immediately what that meant before he'd even opened his mouth. </p><p>"He's here!" He exclaimed. Zoey and Maggie too, were smiling.</p><p>"You go, I'll be right here," Max exclaimed, as he offered to stay and watch their things for them. Zoey nodded, pulling him into a hug as she followed both her mother and David to the maternity ward.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><i>Such inheritance was formed within the sand<br/>
Like the shells you gather in the safety of your hands<br/>
Dive in with your eyes closed<br/>
For the life you were born to claim<br/>
And the water will be paralyzed<br/>
By the courage you contain<br/>
And the flutter of your earnest heart<br/>
It will fill the silent seas<br/>
And all will be restored in your memory</i>
  </p>
</div>"Hi," Zoey said softly, as Emily lay in bed holding her little nephew.<p>She'd never been one for getting emotional, or even falling into a puddle over the sight of a baby, and yet she felt completely overwhelmed at the sight of his tiny little fingers and toes.</p><p>He was passed along to Maggie first, as Zoey stood beside her and held out a finger for him to grab. "Whats his name?" She asked, curiously. It wasn't something they'd discussed - all that she'd known going into it was that they were having a boy. As far as she'd known, they were still throwing around a few options.</p><p>David cleared his throat, "Mitchell. Mitchell William David Clarke. William is after Billy Joel, uh, dad's favourite singer."</p><p>A tear slid down Zoey's cheek - but it was a happy tear. The first happy tear she'd shed in a long time. "Its perfect," She stated, her attention returning to the tiny baby in her mother's arms, who was busy slowly rocking him to sleep. Even Maggie seemed taken aback by the reveal, but in a good way. It was perfect. <i>He</i> was perfect.</p><p>"Welcome to the family, baby Mitch," Zoey whispered, and with a slight squeeze of her finger, she felt that maybe, just maybe, he was there watching over them after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>